ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Warhawk (Rex Stewart)
Warhawk (Rex Stewart) is a fictional character created for the DC Animated Universe, voiced by Peter Onorati. Appearances ''Batman Beyond'' In the Batman Beyond two-part "The Call", Warhawk is a member of Justice League Unlimited (the Justice League of the future) alongside Big Barda, Green Lantern (Kai-ro) and Aquagirl (Mareena). He was initially at odds with Batman (Terry McGinnis) because he had been recruited onto the team by Superman without the rest of the JLU's consent. But after Batman proved himself to be a competent and trustworthy member against Starro, Warhawk's attitude shifted from reluctant ally to devoted teammate. They would eventually become close comrades and colleagues. In the animated series' related comics, Warhawk appeared in Batman Beyond issue # 21 ("The Blackest Day - Part 1") when Batman teams up with the JLU in a high-voltage adventure as they battle new villain Blacklight. ''Justice League Unlimited'' on Justice League Unlimited.]] Warhawk's next appearance was in Justice League Unlimited. In the season one finale "The Once and Future Thing, Part II: Time Warped", Warhawk met the modern-day Green Lantern (John Stewart), the original Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Wonder Woman (Diana of Themiscyra) after three Justice League members had been sent into the Batman Beyond era by Chronos (David Clinton). At that time, he is a member of the remaining future JLU members alongside Static (Virgil Hawkins) and Batman II (Terry McGinnis). Warhawk later revealed that he is Rex Stewart, the son of John and Shayera Hol at the time his father was involved with Vixen after having broken up with his mother since the traumatic events of the previous finale. Regardless, John bonds with his future son, even saving him from death during the battle with the Jokerz. After the cyclical causality erased memories of the team-up from the future JLUers and Wonder Woman, only John and Batman retained knowledge of Warhawk's existence. Learning Warhawk's future existence made John suffer indecision between the two women. John decided to keep this information a secret from Shayera to which Batman agreed. In the second season finale "Epilogue", Warhawk is still a member of the JLU that works alongside Batman (Terry), Green Lantern (Kai-ro) and Aquagirl (Mareena). In the third season episode "Ancient History", John finally informs Shayera that she is to become the mother of his child. This information briefly gives Shayera an ecstatic feeling of hope. But despite still loving Shayera, John decides to stay with Vixen and "refuses to be destiny's puppet", preferring to let things work themselves out. After this, Shayera asks Batman to tell her what he knows about her son. Fictional character biography Warhawk was based on Hawkman and created specifically for Batman Beyond. The creative team used for Rex Stewart's design used his father John Stewart's face from model sheets in the pre-production process of the Justice League animated series. But unlike his mother Shayera Hol's organic wings, Warhawk's are made of Nth metal. Producer Dwayne McDuffie gives this explanation: "Shayera's wings are organic; like all modern-day Thanagarians she was born with them. ... Not explained on the show (but according to Bruce Timm) Thanagarians used to make their wings, only in the past several hundred years have they genetically engineered themselves to grow organic wings. ... For many generations now, Thanagarians been born with natural wings. Warhawk (Rex Stewart, future son of Shayera Hol and John Stewart) was born without wings, this is as a result of his half-human heritage. Warhawk's wings are artificial. Shayera and a Thanagarian male would produce organically-winged offspring, like any other Thanagarian couple." Bruce Timm has stated on the Justice League Season 2 commentary that Batman Beyond was deliberately ambiguous as to its existence, and that while he knows some fans are upset with him for not giving the John/Shayera romance a set-in-stone conclusion "you can put two and two together and imagine what happens." Dwayne McDuffie commented that "John and Shayera have the child, exactly as before. The time-traveling that has occurred is already part of the timeline that produces Warhawk as are the edicts to that timeline, including those we haven't yet seen on the show. The important thing to remember is that Warhawk isn't even 30 in Batman Beyond years ... a few things are going to occur in that time period to change the current status quo. Also, it's dramatically more interesting for Green Lantern to believe it's the actual future. If he believes it's only one possibility it doesn't carry any more weight than a particularly vivid dream." Powers and abilities Warhawk has powers similar to Golden Eagle which include enhanced strength, stamina, and speed. He wears a suit of remote controlled armour which has razor-talons and the ability to cover him in protective liquid-metal plates, along with flight capabilities of artificial set of wings and thrusters. Has trained himself in order to mentally command and shape Nth Metal with his thoughts. Other versions In Justice League of America (vol. 2) #25, the trickster god Anansi creates an alternate version of the DC Comics universe with many altered heroes. One of these heroes is an alternate version of Hawk that wears a red version of Warhawk's costume. In The New 52, the Warhawks are the Thanagarian military force. They are sent to earth to kill Hawkman and invade the planet. In the 2015/2016 Batman Beyond series, Micron reveals to Tim Drake that he fought alongside Warhawk and Barda against Brother Eye's forces in Europe. Warhawk and Barda are converted by Brother Eye's forces and Micron is forced to escape. However, the Green Lantern Power Ring that Matt McGinnis was keeping leads him to a room containing Warhawk and the rest of the Justice League.Batman Beyond Vol. 5 #8 Evil Factory member Abel Cuvier reveals that Brother Eye has the Justice League placed in stasis for potential future uses and implanted false memories and perceptions into Micron to shield the truth. Once they are freed, Warhawk and the Justice League are put under hypnosis and attack Tim, believing he is a Brother Eye cyborg.Batman Beyond Vol. 5 #9 Warhawk and the Justice League are later freed from the mind-control.Batman Beyond Vol. 5 #11 References Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Batman Beyond characters Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters created by Bruce Timm Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000